Sankt Pölten
Sankt Pölten (St. Pölten) is the capital city of the State of Lower Austria in northeast Austria. With }} inhabitants (as of ), it is Lower Austria's largest city. Sankt Pölten is a city with its own statute (or Statutarstadt) and therefore it is both a municipality and a district in the Mostviertel. Geography The city lies on the Traisen river and is located north of the Alps and south of the Wachau. It is part of the Mostviertel, the southwest region of Lower Austria. Transport The city's main railway station, St. Pölten Hauptbahnhof, is located directly on the West railway of the ÖBB and is also the terminus of the Leobersdorfer Railway, the Mariazellerbahn, the regional railway to Tulln and the regional railway to Krems. It is at the intersection of the Western Motorway A1 and the Kremser Speedway S33, and is traversed by the Vienna Road B1. Sankt Pölten is a junction of the Wieselbus bus lines, which provides radial connections between the capital and the different regions of Lower Austria. In the city Between 1911 and 1976, a tramline operated in Sankt Pölten. Today, a network of eleven bus lines operates at regular intervals within the city. Every summer, a free tourist train in the city centre connects the ancient parts of the city with the government district. City division Sankt Pölten is divided into the following subsdistricts: Altmannsdorf, Dörfl at Ochsenburg, Eggendorf, Ganzendorf, Hafing, Harland, Hart, Kreisberg, Matzersdorf, Mühlgang, Nadelbach, Oberradlberg, Oberwagram, Oberzwischenbrunn, Ochsenburg, Pengersdorf, Pottenbrunn, Pummersdorf, Ragelsdorf, Ratzersdorf at the Traisen, Reitzersdorf, Schwadorf, Spratzern, Sankt Georgen on the Steinfelde, Sankt Pölten, Stattersdorf, Steinfeld, Teufelhof, Unterradlberg, Unterwagram, Unterzwischenbrunn, Viehofen, Völtendorf, Waitzendorf, Wasserburg, Weitern, Wetzersdorf, Windpassing, Witzendorf, Wolfenberg, Wörth and Zwerndorf. }} History The oldest part of the city is built on the site of the ancient Roman city of Aelium Cetium that existed between the 2nd and the 4th century. In the year 799, it was called Treisma. Sankt Pölten didn't became a town until 1050 and officially became a city in 1159. Until 1494 Sankt Pölten was part of the diocese of Passau, and then became the property of the state. A Benedictine monastery was founded in 771. In 1081 it hosted the Augustinian Chorherren and in 1784 their Kollegiatsstift closed. Since 1785, this building has hosted the cathedra of Sankt Pölten. The city replaced Vienna as the capital of Lower Austria with a resolution by the Lower Austrian parliament on 10 July 1986. The Lower Austrian government has been hosted in Sankt Pölten since 1997. The name Sankt Pölten is derived from Hippolytus of Rome. The city was renamed to Sankt Hippolyt, then Sankt Polyt and finally Sankt Pölten. Politics Municipal council The municipal council consists of 42 members and since the municipal elections in 2001 it consists of the following parties: *25 Social Democratic Party of Austria (SPÖ) – the mayor and the first vice mayor *11 Austrian People's Party (ÖVP) – the second vice mayor *3 Austrian Green Party *3 Fraction 'for St. Pölten' (FSP) Municipal elections in Sankt Pölten were held in October 2006. City's senate The city's senate consists of 11 members: *'SPÖ': Martin Fuhs, Mag. Renate Gamsjäger, Engineer Franz Gunacker, Robert Laimer, Wolfgang Nowak, Mag. Johann Rankl, Mag. Ingrid Heihs *'ÖVP': Alfred Neuhauser, Josef Fraberger *'Greens': Silvia Buschenreiter *'FSP': Hermann Nonner Mayor On 9 July 2004 the municipal council elected the former senator for culture Mag. Matthias Stadler (SPÖ) as the new mayor of Sankt Pölten. The first vice mayor is Susanne Kysela (SPÖ); the second vice mayor is Engineer Johannes Sassmann (ÖVP). Coat of arms, colours and seals The arms' blazon is silver and azure; on the right a fess gules, on the left a wolf rampant silver langued gules and armed Or. The colours of the city are red and yellow. The seal of the city contains its coat of arms surrounded by the text Landeshauptstadt St. Pölten. The administration's seal of the magistrate also contains the city's coat of arms with the text Magistrat der Stadt St. Pölten. Economy As of 15 May 2001, 40.041 people worked in 2,711 companies in the city. 23 of those companies are large-scale enterprises with more than 200 employees each. Media Several media companies are based in Sankt Pölten. These are "@cetera", a literary-cultural magazine; "City-Flyer", an online magazine describing the cultural offerings of the city, which is published on paper monthly; "Campus Radio", a radio station from the University of Applied Sciences; "HiT FM", a radio station broadcasting in Lower Austria; "LetHereBeRock", an online youth magazine about the alternative rock scene; "NÖN", a Lower Austrian newspaper; the Austrian Broadcasting Corporation for Lower Austria; and the local television channel "P3tv". Large-scale Enterprises The largest companies based in Sankt Pölten are the furniture producer Leiner, the paper manufacturer Salzer, and the family owned engineering conglomerate Voith. Public facilities Educational facilities * Bundesgymnasium and Bundesrealgymnasium St. Pölten http://www.bgstpoelten.ac.at/ (public gymnasium) * Public educational facility for kindergarten pedagogy and social pedagogy * Public economics school and economics academy * Bundesreal- and Bundesoberstufenrealgymnasium (BORG) Schulring (public high-level gymnasium) * St. Pölten University of Applied Sciences (fields: computer simulation, media management, social work, telecommunication and media) * Public higher educational facility for professions in economics and school for social professions * Public higher technical educational facility and laboratory (fields: EDP and organisation, electronics, electrical engineering, machine engineering, economic engineering) with university of applied sciences for machine construction * New Design University (interior architecture and graphics design) * Lower Austrian state academy * Philosophical-theological university * Folk high school * Lower Austrian institute for promotion of economy development (WIFI) Leisure and sports sites Swimming is available at Aquacity (indoor swimming pool), the St. Pölten outdoor swimming pool and Ratzersdorf Lake (a bathing pond where a nudist beach, beach volleyball, and miniature golf) are available. For fitness training there is the City-Treff - Pueblo, the Lifeline, the Reebok '' and the ''Seepark. In addition, the city has: * American Football Club - St. Pölten Invaders * Badminton Club * Golf club St. Pölten * Skittles at the leisure park Megafun * Miniature golf at the Tennis-Allround Center * Model aircraft airport of the BSV VOITH * Riding club St. Pölten-Wagram * Shooting range of the private Schützenkompagnie * Skatepark * Gliding club St. Pölten Sankt Pölten hosts a primary base of the Lower Austrian state sports school. Tennis Every year in the third week of May the ATP tournament takes place in Sankt Pölten. There are multiple local tennis stadiums, including the Arena im Aufeld, the tennis centre Allround, the tennis courts by the local ice sport association 1872, the courts in St. Georgen, the courts at the Ratzersdorfer Pond, the courts in the Lower Austrian state sports school and the courts of the leisure park Megafun. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Sankt Pölten is twinned with the following cities: * Altoona, Pennsylvania, USA * Brno, Czech Republic * Clichy, France * Heidenheim, Germany * Kurashiki, Japan * Nyíregyháza, Hungary * Wuhan, China Culture and objects of interest Theatres * Lower Austrian state theatre * Bühne im Hof * Festspielhaus St. Pölten Museums * Diocese museum St. Pölten * Museum im Hof * Lower Austrian state museum * Lower Austrian documentation institute for modern art * Private museum "Wilhelmsburger ornament and utensil dishes" * City museum St. Pölten Others * Repertory theatre Cinema Paradiso * Former Synagogue * Klangturm (tower), the city's landmark * Lames (La Musique et Sun) International Arts Park * Stadtsäle (public event hall) * Youth culture hall frei.raum * capella incognita, baroque music ensemble from Sankt Pölten * VAZ (Veranstaltungszentrum, event-centre) * Drunter & Drüber (≈"haywire"; "higgledy-piggledy"; "topsy-turvy"), a pub in the inner city * Tonkünstler Orchestra * Business Center Niederösterreich * Apotheke zum goldenen Löwen (pharmacy since 1545), oldest shop in town, famous baroque facing Regular events * ATP tennis tournament * Cinema at the cathedral (Film am Dom) * Capital city festival * International culture and film festival * Parliament festival * Sankt Pölten festival weeks "Klangweile" * Sankt Pölten Höfefest * FM4 Frequency Festival Famous people * Martin Fiala, composerde:Martin Fiala (Komponist) * Jörg Demus, pianist * Alfred Gusenbauer, Austrian socialist leader and former chancellor of Austria * Andreas Lattner, computer scientist * Erwin Leder, actor (Das Boot, Underworld) * Karl Österreicher (1923–1995), conductor, music educator * Julius Raab, politician * Mario Ranieri, DJ and producer * Bernhard Wicki, actor and director * Lolita (Austrian singer), singer and actress * [[Don Manuel]] (Portuguese Infant, younger brother of king John V) lived in Sankt Pölten for some time in the 1730s Literature * Klaus Nüchtern: Kleines Gulasch in St. Pölten (German): ISBN 3-85439-306-7 * Thomas Karl: St. Pölten - Ein Wandel durch die Zeit (German): ISBN 3-89702-641-4 * Otto Kapfinger, Michaela Steiner: St. Pölten neu (German): ISBN 3-211-82954-7 References External links *Official site (in English) *Official site of BG/BRG St.Pölten *Drunter & Drüber Category:Sankt Pölten Category:Cities and towns in Lower Austria